


Lonely, Not Alone

by Lozza342



Series: Lonely, Not Alone [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Down Kindaichi Yuutarou, Aged-Up Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, And Minus the Gains, Bodyguard Iwaizumi Hajime, Carrying, Flirting, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kindaichi Is Actually Shorter Than Iwaizumi, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Kindaichi Yuutarou, Scenting, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Oikawa Yuutarou is the omega son of rich businessman Oikawa Tooru.Unable to sleep, he plans to go for fresh air, however his personal bodyguard, Iwaizumi Hajime, is not so easily slipped away from.What was going to be a quiet walk turns out to much more.





	Lonely, Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> More IwaKin, because the world could do with more IwaKin.
> 
> Because I am in love with the idea that Iwaizumi calls Yuutarou 'Kin', I have kept every instance of it in after changing the rest.
> 
> Should make it an easier read. Perhaps I shall come up with an origin for the nickname.
> 
> Enjoy~

“What you doing up?”

Yuutarou jumped five feet in the air at the voice. He should've known though. Did Iwaizumi ever sleep?

“I could ask you the same.”

Iwaizumi looked at him as if he had said the most bizarre thing and he ended up feeling the same.

“W-What?”

“So what? I should sleep and let you get taken? I don't think so.”

That again. It happened once. Once! He wasn't exactly in the mood to reiterate that, making just a noise in the back of his throat and continuing down the stairs.

“Where you off?”

“For a walk.”

Something was on his mind, that much was obvious. What was unusual was the way Yuutarou spoke to him. Curt, irritated. It was nothing like the boy.

“In the middle of the night?”

“Can you stop asking questions!” Yuutarou snapped, looking instantly regretful. “If you're so bothered you can come with me… Hold my hand if it makes you feel any better.”

It was said jokingly but the redness in Yuutarou's cheeks let on that it might not have been the worst idea he had ever had. Iwaizumi smiled inwardly. He was so cute.

“Know what? I could do with the air.”

Yuutarou let out a breath he had been holding, tapping his finger on the handrail nervously as Iwaizumi caught up to him. His previous confidence shattered, unsure if it was alpha pheromones or just the sheer proximity. Either way, he managed the distance across the house without tripping over himself so he counted that as a win.

He could feel eyes on him as they sat down to put on their shoes. Iwaizumi tended to stare at him a lot; part of his job, really, but it didn’t make it any less obvious why.

“You OK?”

“Yeah. Let's just get out.”

Iwaizumi's mouth tightened into a line at that but he knew Yuutarou would talk. He always talked to him.

After much resistance about putting on a coat, Iwaizumi finally got Yuutarou to relent. The only problem was that now  _ he  _ didn't have a coat. It was worth it for the unsubtle breath in that the omega took when he pulled it tight around himself.

“Happy now?”

“If I say yes will you stop bugging me?!”

“Oi, that's no way to speak to your elder!”

Yuutarou's shoulders hiked up and he lowered his head apologetically. He was in a foul mood and it tended to make him lash out without meaning to. It was a habit he never actually lost when he presented and it made him self-conscious. In the very least he would’ve gotten a slap from anyone outside the family and that thought made him recoil every time.

He meant no heat by what he said, yet Yuutarou still felt bad. It was like him in so many ways and it gave Iwaizumi an excuse to hug him, hug him like he loved to do. Yuutarou melted into him so easily, scent quickly morphing from his default ‘brooding’ to infinitely better ‘content’ and it calmed them both significantly. It was sweet and all Iwaizumi could ever ask for; this smell all day every day.

The distinct sound of Iwaizumi clearing his throat broke both of them out of their mutual basking in each other’s scents and they both took a step back, heads turned and cheeks warm.

“Shall we?”

“Yeah, I'm a bit warm actually…”

Yuutarou sent Iwaizumi an awkward half-smile that  _ almost _ gave him an excuse to kiss it, but being the gentlemanly bodyguard he was, Iwaizumi smiled and opened the back door instead. He didn't imagine the way Yuutarou's gaze settled on his own smile, nor the way he dipped his head in embarrassment. He did however pretend not to have noticed, ushering the boy out. Yuutarou was the one who wanted a walk, after all.

-

He went quiet again. When Yuutarou Yuutarou was quiet, the world might be close to an end. He only tensed for a moment when Iwaizumi slid his arm down Yuutarou's own and threaded their fingers together.

So maybe he had everything he ever wanted. A house he still sometimes got lost in, every computer game under the sun and an entire library to satisfy him and hell, this garden was practically a maze… that wasn't really a problem. He had had that since he was born, he grew up with it. Presenting as an omega didn't change that. People's perceptions of him changed, the way his family treated him changed, but what he had that made him appreciate his position ultimately didn't. It was irrational but…

“Iwaizumi-san. Do you have anything better to do?”

Iwaizumi blinked, fingers rubbing soothingly against the back of Yuutarou's hand. “What do you mean, Kin?”

“Um… Well you're always with me, right? Isn't there… y'know, something else you'd rather be doing?”

Yuutarou wasn't looking at him, he wasn't even looking at the floor, instead he just stared straight ahead, distant.

“Well it’s my job, I think you should know this by now.” He said through a smirk, hoping to break the seriousness of whatever Yuutarou was thinking. He had way too much on his mind for one so young.

He turned to him then with a mildly irritated look, one that made Iwaizumi realise that maybe now wasn't the time to make jokes. Iwaizumi sighed.

“I could think of worse things I could be doing, to be honest. Besides, spending time with you is… kinda nice.” He said honestly, blushing despite Yuutarou probably already knowing he enjoyed their time together a bit too much for it to be purely professional.

“'Kinda nice’. Could you have thought of anything less convincing to say?” Yuutarou asked morosely.

Iwaizumi frowned. “What brought this on? You seemed pretty happy last night.” Yeah, plenty happy smothered by his brothers. He tried not to think about it.

Yuutarou snorted at that. “Don't I have a right to be in a mood? Or is that another thing that omegas can't do?”

It wasn't like him to say things about his presentation. Did he really care about those things after all?

“I wasn't saying that…”

“What things would you rather be doing if you had a normal job?”

That was a change in subject, but Iwaizumi wasn't about to complain. The question was genuine and anything was better than helping Yuutarou's mood drop further.

“Can't thinka’ one.” He grinned, squeezing Yuutarou's hand in his own.

Yuutarou made a noise at that, steps stuttering. Iwaizumi tended not to be subtle in flirting with him and it ticked him off considerably because it worked every damn time. “Surely there's people you'd like to see at least every once in a while, right? Family? Friends?”

The omega’s foot kicked a loose pebble that skitted over the path with a satisfying sound. Iwaizumi hummed.

“Well maybe once in a while I'll think about 'em, but I tend not to let my mind wander. Gotta stay alert and all that.”

“You alert now?”

Apparently not, by the way the question caught Iwaizumi off-guard. He unconsciously looked around then back at Yuutarou who was grinning. It probably meant to be a ‘Ha, gotcha!’ grin but it was too sweet, just like Yuutarou himself.

“Shoulda gone to sleep like I suggested.”

“Shut up.”

They both laughed, tension leaving their shoulders.

It was true, he wasn't supposed to get distracted easily. Yuutarou made that pretty difficult, not even on purpose. When he  _ was _ intentionally distracting him well, Iwaizumi didn't ever have a chance.

“Do  _ you _ ever have anyone you want to see? Other than your dad and your brothers, I mean.”

“You.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “You see me literally all day every day.”

“So? Am I not allowed to want to see you?”

It slowly became clear to Iwaizumi that Yuutarou wasn't about to stop phrasing things that way, like he couldn't do anything without someone say so, like he didn't have the same right as everyone else. Whatever brought it on, Iwaizumi didn't know, he just hoped he could just as easily get him out of it.

“I'm sure I must bore you out of your brain. You had friends at school, do you ever miss them?” Iwaizumi was aware it had been a while since he was pulled out of school but friends weren't that easily forgotten, the people nor the concept.

Yuutarou huffed a laugh, incredulous. “You are far from boring, Iwaizumi-san. I'll tell you who bores me out of my brain and it’s Akira.”

Iwaizumi frowned a little bit, aware entirely that Yuutarou was joking but he didn't even pretend to hide the fact he dodged his question. This Yuutarou was quickly becoming his least favourite (not that that meant too much considering he would gladly give up his life a thousand times over even for the worst possible incarnation of the omega beside him). He was quiet and frustrated and not allowing Iwaizumi to help him.

“Surely it must be me that bores  _ you _ out of your brain, Iwaizumi-san?”

He realised that that he had been too quiet in his thoughts and Yuutarou noticed. He was an observant boy, too much for his own good.

“You could  _ never _ bore me, Kin.”

“I-uh… I saw the way you looked at me today… When my brothers got home…” He subtly pulled Iwaizumi’s coat further around himself. Iwaizumi’s hand tightened.

“I don’t think that’s related.” His tone changed, dark. That wasn’t something he wanted to discuss right now.

Yuutarou stopped walking and took in a breath. “You don’t have to hold back all the time… If-If you don’t want to…”

Iwaizumi too stopped, letting Yuutarou’s hand go to fall to his side. The omega bit his lip and refused to meet his gaze as Iwaizumi turned.

“Yuutarou, listen to me.” Yuutarou flinched at his tone. It wasn’t often Iwaizumi used his  _ alpha _ voice and that made it a hundred times worse when he was actually on the receiving end of it. He reluctantly met his eyes. “I’m not going to have sex with you.”

The way Yuutarou’s body lurched a bit gave Iwaizumi no choice. He reached out to grab his shoulders and leaned down to his face. Whatever Yuutarou was going to bite back with died.

“You might think it’s what you want but believe me when I say I’m a dead man if your father ever finds out. He entrusted you to me and I’m betraying that very trust.” Yuutarou opened his mouth. “No, Yuutarou.” It snapped shut and Yuutarou’s shoulders slumped under his hands. “It might be the way your family does it but I’m not going to take advantage of you whether you want me to or not, understand?”

Yuutarou nodded his head meekly. He was shaking a little and Iwaizumi was aware that his tone had a hand in causing that but he needed to listen.

“Well, not entirely, anyway.”

It was so easy to close the distance between their lips, to muffle the surprised noise from the omega and to step forward, crowd his space. Yuutarou tasted sweet and beautiful and Iwaizumi wondered how he himself tasted, if it was anywhere near as good.

Yuutarou's mental capabilities shut off. He couldn't quite comprehend the situation. A strong hand slid around his back, splaying out to hold him, to stop him falling as Iwaizumi boldened. It was unlike him; He was usually all professionalism and small, soft and chaste. Not tonight.

As expected of an alpha, Iwaizumi easily took control and Yuutarou could do nothing but hold on, open-mouthed and dizzy. Want, need Iwaizumi's scent covering him. He made an embarrassing sound in his throat and his cheeks heated. It didn't do much but spur Iwaizumi on.

Make that sound again. Any sound, as long as it was for him.

A strong tongue surged into his mouth then and Yuutarou yelped in surprise, not that the sound made it past his lips.

If he couldn't have him in every way, he had to just take what he could get, brazenly slipping his hand to touch skin, the soft skin of Yuutarou's hip. It was warm and by the way the omega flinched, his hand was cold. He silently apologised but he couldn't say he felt guilty.

It took every ounce of willpower to not step forward and slide a thigh between Yuutarou's. He could smell the omega's growing arousal and he did too often for it to take him by surprise, but it didn't make it any less invigorating.

Yuutarou desperately threw his arms around the alpha, fisting the back of his shirt with his fingers. He hoped it would tell him not to stop, to go further. It was teasing, in a way, though not fully intentional.

Instead, Iwaizumi pulled back. An impossible feat, really. Yuutarou's face was perfect, eyes fluttering and lips parted, hard blush on his cheeks. It was worth it. He didn't stare for long but he began trailing open-mouthed kisses over his jaw and down to his neck. His own hands were shaking with how light Yuutarou had gone.

Yuutarou felt as if something so fragile, so precious that he could break with just one wrong move, one wrong touch. His pulse fluttered where he flicked his tongue over it, where he then buried his nose and took a big breath in.

It was probably a  _ very _ bad idea. He hadn't really been this close to Yuutarou before, not while he was this aroused. Iwaizumi's pupils dilated, heart rate increased. A distinct feeling of need hit him hard.

It was expected that the omega made a noise close to a whimper next to his ear as he too buried his face in a neck. He could smell him too.

Iwaizumi always showed so much restraint but now, so close, Yuutarou hoped he wouldn't. No matter how much people wanted to pretend that alphas were the ones with the high sex drives, nothing compared to an omega, especially one unmated and constantly around alphas perfectly willing to bed him whenever they or he chose.

Yet the one alpha he did want over all else had a  _ lot _ self-control, the likes of which almost unheard of among alphas. And now here he was, finally smelling of arousal and want and need, a musky scent that Yuutarou wanted to choke himself on. He already felt dizzy, high on the scent that he inhaled over and over, giving into it.

“Iwaizumi-sa-an…”

Iwaizumi just hummed, though when it hit his ears it was more of a rumble, one that made the omega's fingers curl impossibly harder into his shirt.

He wasn't  _ moving _ . The large hand on his hip burned a brand into his skin, the one on his back kept him from moving away. He was still too far. It was still too little. Yuutarou whined in frustration.

“I’m sorry…”

He had been holding his breath. He said it was a bad idea and if they went any further it would make it infinitely worse.

“Please.”

It was breathless and broken into his neck and it made his heart tight. This was his fault. His fault Yuutarou was shaking with that primal need. His fault that right now there was one thing on his mind. His fault that he wouldn't get that.

Iwaizumi cruelly grabbed Yuutarou's wrists and pulled him away. The omega's strength was no match for his own. The only thing making it so hard was the sweet scent of slick that made Iwaizumi's mouth water.

He wasn't stupid, he knew Iwaizumi would push him away. His body just didn't want to admit it, liking a little too much how the pressure around his wrists increased as he scrabbled to cling on. A noise in the back of his throat followed a wave of slick. Then Iwaizumi's voice was back, collecting his senses. His body reacted so easily to that voice.

“Kin. Calm down.” Iwaizumi turned his head away to take a breath in. Yuutarou went still and finally he gathered enough of his own senses to look back at him. “Don't do this to yourself. This works out just as bad for you, understand?”

The omega nodded sweetly. There was no more stubbornness, mellowed out by his arousal and his instinct to obey him. Whether it was because this was Iwaizumi, he couldn't figure it out, but he was glad anyway.

“I'm sorry, Kin. You know I want to.”

Yuutarou's gaze flicked down and Iwaizumi instantly heated. It was so obvious but so innocent. Iwaizumi almost melted on the spot.

“Th-Then why not?”

See now that was coy, intentional or not.

“You know why.” Iwaizumi huffed, rubbing circles into Yuutarou's wrists. The omega made a contented sound.

“I don't want to cause trouble for you Iwaizumi-san.”

It was hard to admit that yes, if his father found out, Iwaizumi was a dead man and Yuutarou was likely to be mated quickly to one of his brothers, just to quell his urges and keep him obedient. Neither of them wanted that. Oikawa probably didn't want that either.

“Nor do I for you, darling Kin.”

Yuutarou blushed and turned his head. Then cold air hit him and he shuddered. He dreaded to think how cold Iwaizumi was in nothing but a loose shirt. Maybe he shouldn’t have taken his coat.

“Let’s get you inside.” Iwaizumi said softly, slowly releasing Yuutarou’s wrists. The omega didn’t try anything else.

“Y-Yeah…”

He was embarrassed beyond belief. Iwaizumi had a total control of him not even his brothers could rival. He only needed to intentionally piss Tobio off for him to give in and for Akira, well… all he needed to do was crawl next to him in bed while he was napping. Iwaizumi though… He had tried everything and this was the furthest he got. A kiss.

Yuutarou’s face was overheating. He was such a dumbass.

It was a long walk back. Neither of them had particularly paid attention to how far they had gone so while they both expected to just get in and get warm, they were instead stuck trudging back with weary legs.

“You want your coat back?”

“I’m fine.”

He was freezing his ass off, really, but Yuutarou looked so cozy in the too-big coat and the last thing he would do is take it off of him, especially since he was sweating with exertion. Oikawa would kill him if Yuutarou got a cold.

“Are you willing to y’know…  _ talk _ to me now?” Iwaizumi tried, looping an arm around him. Yuutarou leaned into him just slightly. It helped warm them both up to be so close.

Yuutarou hummed for a second, breathing into the fur of Iwaizumi’s coat. “If you carry me, then maybe.”

God, he was such a little shit sometimes. The half-hidden smirk on his face told Iwaizumi he knew exactly what he was thinking. They both knew Iwaizumi would relent. He could never resist an innocent request such as that.

That’s how Yuutarou found himself upside down over Iwaizumi’s shoulder, head buried in the alpha’s back, absolutely mortified.

“Put me down!” He squeaked, hands grabbing the hem of Iwaizumi’s shirt. A strong arm held his legs but he still felt unsteady and blood began rushing to his head. The bastard just laughed.

“You never said  _ how _ you wanted to be carried.”

“Yes but I didn’t mean  _ this _ , did I?!” Yuutarou said incredulously, kicking out with his legs. Iwaizumi stuttered in his movements.

“Oi, oi! Do you  _ want _ me to drop you?!”

“ _ Yes! _ ”

Iwaizumi laughed again and Yuutarou’s face burned. Did he even  _ want _ to listen or not?

“OK, OK. Calm down, Kin.”

His heart was still going a mile a minute as Iwaizumi leant forward to put him back down. He was all too aware how easy it was for someone so strong to pick him up and carry him like he was nothing. It was true that Iwaizumi was his own personal bodyguard and would never do anything to hurt him but it didn’t make the thought any less scary.

It was too cute, the way Yuutarou’s cheeks puffed up in anger, the way the oversized coat didn’t allow even a single hint of that anger phase Iwaizumi. “That was mean!”

Iwaizumi leaned down to peck a red cheek. “I’m sorry, Kin. Forgive me?”

Yuutarou deflated and hugged him. He was still pouting though.

It was much better like this, chest to chest. Their hearts beated together and it gave him access to Iwaizumi’s neck to scent.

He felt like a little kid again when they used to go to the park, himself hugged to his father’s chest while his brothers scrapped over who got to hold Oikawa’s free hand. It was a fleeting memory.

“Yes.”

“Hmm?”

“There are people I want to see.”

Iwaizumi didn’t show his surprise to Yuutarou, flicking his eyes to the omega whose face was buried in his neck. He just stayed silent and kept walking to urge him to carry on.

“I doubt they’d treat me the same now, though.” Just like his family. “I just keep thinking ‘maybe it’s for the best’... y’know, that I don’t see them anymore…”

“Nonsense.”

“Eh?”

“I bet they miss you just as much, Kin. They probably feel the same way.”

Iwaizumi felt a breath of air huff over his pulse and he unintentionally shuddered.

“I doubt they remember me. It’s been years.”

“How could anyone forget you?”

The omega sighed and hugged his neck tighter. So he  _ was _ lonely, after all.

“You never told anyone this?”

“No.”

It was Iwaizumi’s turn to sigh. He rubbed Yuutarou’s back soothingly. He had always been upbeat and having no time to actually spend with his brothers  _ normally _ must’ve been difficult.

“If you want I can ask your father if I can take you out… just every once in a while.” It wasn’t the worst idea in the world. All they’d need is something to dull his scent so he appeared to be mated. There was no reason to keep him inside the grounds now he was a little older. He was a teenager now, after all.

The omega in his hold pulled back from his neck to look at him. Iwaizumi stopped walking.

“R-Really?”

Iwaizumi saw the gleam in his eyes, behind the apprehension and doubt. It made him grin wide. “Sure. I’m sure if we use our best puppy-dog eyes he’ll let us.”

He never left the house now, not even for press events his father did. He always hated them as a kid anyway, so that never bothered him, but he’d do anything to get out at this point. “Thanks, Iwaizumi-san.” He let out a breath, trying to calm his shivers of anticipation.

Iwaizumi kissed him again then, this time was soft, short and sweet. He could feel the way Yuutarou shivered in his hold and he couldn’t figure out if it was just purely from the cool air.

-

Yuutarou was asleep by the time he got back to the house. He didn’t blame the boy. Yuutarou was clearly emotionally and physically drained and it was now the early hours of the morning. He would’ve fallen asleep too, if he could’ve. As it was, he had to take his shoes off blind with no hands and navigate the dark mansion as quietly as possible, not just in order to not wake Yuutarou.

He didn’t often go into the omega’s room. In fact, no-one did. He was usually pretty territorial and everyone respected that… Most of the time. Of course, during heats he would pretty much welcome anyone and everyone. Those were the times Iwaizumi stayed on the opposite side of the house doing anything and everything to distract himself.

The room smelt intensely of Yuutarou, as if seeped into the walls themselves. It was nothing less than intoxicating and Iwaizumi inwardly groaned. This bedroom was pretty small and with a lower ceiling compared to the others but it was by design. Omegas in general preferred small, cosy rooms and this one fit that description without being too claustrophobic.

He laid the slumbering omega on messed sheets, prying his arms from around his neck. Yuutarou made a noise of disagreement, reluctant to let go of the warm body. It passed in a moment, but Iwaizumi still managed to find it difficult to let go of him again.

Taking off Yuutarou’s shoes wasn’t a problem. When it came to Iwaizumi’s coat though, it was an entirely different story. The brat clung and clung, burying himself into the bed so it was impossible to even get a grip on it. Iwaizumi was now sure he definitely was  _ not _ asleep.

“You better give it back or you’re paying for a new one.”

Yuutarou just made a noise into his pillow.

“Get a good night’s sleep, Kin.” Iwaizumi said, tone softer. He pulled Yuutarou’s blankets up and kissed him on the cheek. The omega went to chase him but he stood away. “Too slow.”

“I hate you.” Yuutarou grumbled.

Iwaizumi laughed as he went to the door. “I know, love you too.”

It wasn’t until he shut the door that he realised. Then his cheeks went red. He didn’t even dare open the door to say anything else because he knew he would just dig an even deeper hole. Instead, he went and placed Yuutarou’s shoes back at the back door and locked up. Now was his time to finally sleep.

His own room was just as big as the master. Oikawa insisted he stayed in this one. It was next to his charge’s and had the second-best views of the garden. Iwaizumi didn’t mind it but for the bed way too big for a single person. He didn’t know how Oikawa did it, no mate of his own to share with. Perhaps he was just used to it.

He faceplanted into said bed and scrunched up a pillow to hold.

_ Love you too _ .

Iwaizumi groaned embarrassedly and buried his red face into the pillow. What a complete idiot.

-

The heat wasn’t just in his cheeks when he woke up, it was all over. He wasn’t even due for two months and yet here he was sweating and shaking and desperately aroused. What in the world triggered-  _ Oh _ .

Last night.

Iwaizumi, while still fairly under control, grabbed his keys and phone and bolted. He had no idea the time but he banged gravely on Oikawa’s bedroom door, rocking on his heels.

The last thing he expected to smell was Yuutarou when the door opened, but when he did his body moved on it’s own. That wasn’t just Yuutarou but it was  _ heat _ .

He didn’t come back to himself until he was knocked flat on his back, head spinning. The heavenly scent was gone, replaced by very pissed off alpha. It gave his rut-addled brain a headache as he scrambled to get up. Oikawa had him pinned and when he looked up all he saw was pure animalistic rage.

He was no match for the father of an omega in heat and couldn’t say he blamed him when Oikawa knocked him out. All he felt was shame when he woke up back in his room, door locked and note on the bedside table that read:

_ As soon as you finish round one, go straight home. _

_ Do not pass Go, do not collect 200. _

_ No hard feelings. _

So, he wasn’t the only one considerably early.

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for this... maybe. I just had an idea and started like halfway through it.
> 
> Comments are sustenance. Thanks!


End file.
